Character Basis
by Noah Bookman Jr. Lavi
Summary: This is my own creation of a character to the Tv-Show Supernatural, his name: Zestiel Azurl, if you wanna know more about him, I suggest you read.


There was this angel, but he wasn't an ordinary angel; His name was Zestiel Azurl. God created this being just before he created his arch angels, those he choice to protect human kind, humanity. It started out as just God and his sister the Darkness, they lived together and he created worlds while she tore them down one by one, brick by brick. Finally God had enough and sealed away his sister, out of his own ego and his love for his creations. After his sister was sealed away he created a test dummy if you will, he gave this being free will, however for his first creation of this world he made something he was unsure of. An Angel-Demon, sounds bad in all types of the sense but in reality he was gentle in all manors of the sense. This was way before Demon's made a name for them selves, before good and evil really took on their rolls in everything, enemies.

Being the first of any kind, Zestiel spent a lot of time with God, listening to his father's words and creations being brought to life. Zestiel silently watched his father create Earth and his humans and his angels, Zestiel was grateful for not being alone anymore but he soon came to realize this wasn't the attention he really wanted. Standing beside God as he made his first arch angels, Zestiel greeted them with open arms and a warm heart but he was given hatred in return. Doing all he could to be friends with his new found brothers he couldn't win them over, they constantly reminded him that he was unclean and unnatural. Shutting him out and casting him away, after a while Zestiel realized what they were talking about. He was part Demon and God had told them that Demon's were the unholy against everything, they were meant to be locked away in the underworld where they could do no harm.

After he realized their hate for him Zestiel spent most of his time in the garden, or with God, silently huddled up and minding his own business. All the while, God was busy on his own spree of creating this time around, Humans, Demons, Angels, any being that walks this world these days. Sitting there watching God create humanity he realized that Humans were his favorites, and it made him wonder where he fit in, in all of this. He'd find himself a nice corner in God's chambers and watched his father at work, watching him create life was always fascinating, intriguing to watch. Every single time, no matter how many times he saw his father make something it never got old. Once humanity was taking off and creating buildings and cars, Zestiel asked if he could walk among them, observe and experience everything the humans did.

God clearly refused, saying that Zestiel had no place with the humans that his place was with him and his brothers and sisters. But that's when Zestiel started to show his free will, saying that his brothers and sisters despised him, hated him even. But God saw none of that, Zestiel believed he refused to see it. But not long after that Lucifer, his brother that was so much like him, got sealed away for not bowing down to the humans that their father created. God wanted the angels to serve humanity, but Lucifer saw himself a bigger being then the humans. As he watched Michael and God put Lucifer away and give another being the mark of Cain, Zestiel watched in the background what would happen if he continued to go against God's wishes.

Zestiel spent the next centenary or two staring down at humanity, wishing that he could experience what they do. Drawing in the sand as he stared down at them Zestiel soon found himself on his side, blood dripping from the side of his head before he glanced up and saw some of his brothers showing fear and grins on their faces. Zestiel huddled up as his brothers took out their frustration and lack of understanding out on him, once they were done he'd glance up and see Michael's face staring at him with fear but also wanting to help him, but all he did was stand there. God never found out about the beatings he got from time to time, or he did and just didn't care. Zestiel didn't really know anymore but he spent more time in the garden, even made a little space for himself where he could hide from the other angels.

It wasn't long after he started having these thoughts that he tried to fall, tried to be human, tried anything he could to leave heaven but God had done something to keep him and his grace in heaven. But then God got tired of his attempts and summoned Michael and a few other arch angels to seal away Zestiel. But where we are starting is the second beginning, the times when the doors were to be open.

Lucifer was set free, then shoved back into his hole in the ground before Zestiel heard anything. The rumble he felt of his cage being open but he wasn't sure what was the big fuss was about, before he even considered the thought Lucifer was back in his cage. Sensing Micheal in there with him it made Zestiel chuckle slightly, the two of them trapped in one box was probably the best treatment for brothers to get over their little bickering. There was gossip flying through the dark halls of Purgatory about the mark of Cain being out and about again claiming more lives, but it almost made him sad to be locked away like he was. Listening to the whispers from above became a pass time for Zestiel, it almost made him feel like he was alive in the real world but he knew better then to believe that he could be around other beings. All Zestiel knew was those 4 walls and the whispers coming from the darkness and above, everything else was a mystery to him. He knew the mark of Cain was apart of the beginning of creation and was cast down to act as a key to the Darkness's cage, it made him wonder if there was such a mark for his own cage. Resting against the corner of his cage, listening to the voices above, screaming, moaning, grunting, he truly wondered where his father had locked him away.

It almost sounded like Hell but he knew his father was creative, wouldn't put 2 cages in the same place for a good reason. God's sister was trapped under the Earth's crust, Lucifer was locked away deep under Hell's gates, so where was he? Zestiel pondered the thought for years, thinking he was trapped under Heaven, if there was such a place. Pacing his cage as he felt the scream of the arch angels in that single cage made him jump a little, was that even the angel's screaming? Placing his ear against the cage wall he tried to listen, he wondered if there was another soul inside of the cage with them fighting. It was a good long while before he felt or heard anything else from anywhere around him, Zestiel walked around his cage a lot just waiting for anything to happen.

But that's when it all started to feel different, there was a different smell in his cage this day. Something familiar, something so distant and unfamiliar yet familiar at the same time and he couldn't put his finger on it. Before he realized what was happening around him, the cage door was opening and the light was inviting him to his freedom. Zestiel raised his wings, he couldn't wait to be among the humans, see his brothers, see his host, the one who freed him from his imprisonment once and for all. The Angel-Demon spread his 6 wings and readied himself to take off, he wasn't sure he could still after being locked away for so long, he also hoped that this wasn't some kind of trick.

As the cage door opened more and more his excitement grew just as much, deep down in his stomach he felt like it was a trap, a dream, something was gonna happen to stop the cage from opening. But the cage opened fully and Zestiel dashed out the door, wings spread fully and soared into the sky. Zestiel hovered for a moment in the clouds, looking all around then shut his eyes and took in every fiber of life. Sensing it, breathing it, tasting it, anything he could from where he was flying. But Zestiel knew what he had to do, he had to find the one who set him free and live among the humans, do what he wanted from the very beginning.

It took him at least 10 minutes to circle the Earth 3 times, he was searching, wishing, observing, but then he found him. Castiel. In his Astral form Zestiel called out on Angel radio, calling out to him, almost screaming before he found him that is when he took his decent down to where the other Seraph was. Glad he was in an open field, away from humans and anything that could break from his Astral form, Zestiel couldn't help but pounce the other's vessel to the ground but not hard, just enough to make him fall back.

Zestiel is what you would think his physical, Astral being looked like, an angel and a demon all in one. Sure they should cancel each other out but God made it so that both could live in one being and be one creature. From head to toe: Blond hair, left eye was all black and the right one was a normal blue eye, but on his left eye there was black lines that looked like veins on his skin, they trailed down from his eye down his neck, shoulder, arm, back and disappeared into the waist line. The black line covered his left arm like it was lining out his veins, the mark of Zin on his right shoulder blade. His wings were strange, all 6 of them were both black and white, the first set which were on the top were white, the second, the left black, the right white, and the last set, both black.

If it wasn't for the wings and the black veins and the black eye you would of thought Zestiel's Astral form was human, simple but it was him. One of the firsts, God wasn't that creative when he was around. There was a time when Angels looked like humans, but times changed fairly quickly. Wings spread and feathers drifted in the back wind, his past time he had in the cage was tracing his veins a lot. Wondering if they were actually the veins under the skin or not. His wings were beautiful, they might not be all white like the normal angels but they shined just as much. Zestiel's soul was twisted, mixed well between good and evil to make one. The face of a demon and a halo resting on one being, without breaking the pour vessel containing the creature. The interaction between Castiel and Zestiel was confusing, interesting, strange, informational, but over all accepting. In the end of things Castiel gained a new version of family, Zestiel couldn't stop questioning his brother about the times from then til now. Castiel still didn't understand what Zestiel was but before he could get down to the hard questioning Zestiel asked about Samandriel, and the color shifted from his face. Learning of his barrier's demise, sitting there on the ground Zestiel let a tear fall for his fallen family. That lead to Zestiel explaining the history of the Iel family, Castiel was brought into a new version of faction of angels.

Each angel with their own different name have a family crest and symbol, but they were lost in time and buried. Zestiel showed him their mark and Castiel looked at the mark on his vessel's arm realizing that they were the same he looked at Zestiel confused and realizing something was connecting to them both.


End file.
